Pale Moonlight
by insolus
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. What happens when the Volturi come back for blood? What will happen when they give no second chances on the Cullens? What will get them out this time? Will they fight, or will they die? Read to find out more...


**_I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SERIES_**

_I slowly stepped out into the sun_

_I could hear the grass slowly crunch under my feet_

_I gazed down at my skin _

_the pigment started to shimmer into the sun, into infinity.._

_This is what Ive always wanted_

_To be infinate_

_To be immortal_

I quietly sat on the same flowerbed that Edward and I would sit on almost daily. I was waiting for him to come after a day of hunting with Emmett and Jasper his, wild, fun-loving brothers. I was admiring the beautiful haze that settled right above the mountains in the far distance. My eyes bounced around my surrounding from a rose pedal, to gazing at a bee pollinating. My skin shimmered in the sun, making reflections bounce off of trees, creating a beautiful picture of light and energy. I was getting quite bored, so I decided to take a run through the familiar forest. Within the blink of an eye, I was racing through the greenery, dodging logs and swinging off trees, elevating myself higher, until I was in the canopy of the nook of trees. I saw various walks of wildlife, among the pines I saw rare species of birds and cute little bugs. I smiled when I saw deer prancing around trying to find a mate. Seeing nature like this is truly a gift that I wish could be seen by all. I continued on my jog when I saw a mountain lion not too far from me, it was an easy catch. Slowly, but surely, I crept up on the beast, ready to strike on its neck. My emotions ran rampant, adrenalin kicked in and I was ready to pounce. I moved up and made my move, the beast froze, and he was fine for the taking. Satisfied with my catch, I made my way back to the flower-bed, hoping to see Edward and his brothers waiting for me.

I approached the flowerbed and saw the happy faces of Edward and his brothers, Edward grinned cheekily and gave me a bear hug.

"Hey Bella, sorry we were late, Emmet here was transfixed on a bear he said "SWORE TOOK OF INTO THE WOODS!"

"Dude, I swear, the bear like VANISHED man!" Emmet said, with his hands in the hair trying to convince me.

"Of course Emmet, just like that rare breed of panther you claimed to have spotted in Canada, yeah RIGHT." Edward said in mock, rolling his eyes.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Y'all need to calm down on this, Emmet, we all know that you're just making up lies to stall us so you wont have to face Rosalie." Jasper stated matter-of-factly

Edward and I said "Ooooh" In unison

"Bro, really mature. I got her car fixed like yesterday!" Emmet said

"Doesn't change the fact you totaled it because you were too busy playing that app, what is it called Bella?"

"Flappy Bird I think.." I said while smiling.

We all started too laugh hysterically

_I loved moments like this, when we were all happy. I've always wanted this life._

_If I only I knew how it was all going to change,_

_for the worst._

After sharing a joke, we all proceeded to make our way boys raced, while I took time to enjoy the scenery.

By the time I came come I knew something was wrong.

Reneesme was next to Edward, clutching his jacket.

Everyone was next to their mate, and Alice was staring into the distance with a petrified look on her face. Something was very wrong, worse than the immortal child incident, this was the look of death.

"Whats wrong?" I said very softly, Jasper tried his best to soothe the mood. But that didn't help.

Carlisle looked up at me with very sad eyes

"The Volturi have a new law in place for all vampires." He stated

I cringed when he said "Volturi" the clan of leader vampires.

"What is the law?" I said quietly.

"Stay completely concealed from the human world." He said blankly.

I started to panic,

"What in the hell does that mean? Is Reneesme in danger? She doesn't go to school or anything!"

I shouted, VERY loudly. The last thing I wanted was to go to war with the Volturi again, it was my worst nightmare, them accusing us of some crime and then almost killing us all. We always barely make it out alive. They are always watching, always wanting, and they can take whatever they want. They have forever to do it.

"No, she is not at fault, it is us. The are going to kill us without a doubt. I have been working as a doctor for many, many years and my photograph is everywhere, people are starting to connect the dots, they have all sorts of technology to match faces from years ago. And you all have been going to schools around the U.S for almost half a century. We cant just leave Forks now, people are going to recognize us in a century or so as those people who never age. Vampires will be found. Most vampires are not like us, they do not interact with humans, only just to kill. The Volturi have been planning this for a century now, since they failed with Reneesme, they want another reason to expose us, if not her, then us. Alice had a vision of Aro and the Guard coming here and killing us with no remorse. We have only a few weeks left to take action.

Invisible tears started to fall, I could not fathom hearing another word, the family I loved so deeply was going to be _exterminated, _like a pack of rats, because we were different, because we like to go to school, because we like to not act like animals who just drink blood like monster and live in harmony like all families should. I went over to Edward and hugged him and my daughter, He looked almost as said as I saw him when he almost committed suicide. I couldn't even look at him in this state, it was too much. Suddenly, Edward began to speak and loom in the direction of Emmett.

"That is what we need to do Emmett." Edward stated

We all looked up. Wondering what he was talking about.

"We need to get rid of the Volturi once and for all."

A/N **DUDE? How did you like the chapter? first one of many, LOL, I will try to update as much as possible, please review, like and follow for more stories! thank you all for reading!**


End file.
